Kingka and the Number One
by verytic
Summary: Hidup Youngri tidak akan pernah lebih baik tanpa belajar. Dia selalu belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Dia hanya mempunyai satu teman karena sifatnya yang sangat keras, yaitu Zelo. Temannya dari sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Suatu hari gurunya memintanya untuk membuat sang Kingka belajar dan naik peringkat. Demi masuk universitas idaman, dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran gurunya.


_Kingka and The Number 1_

**Cast : **Youngri(OC), Tao, Zelo,

**Other Cast : **EXO-M, dan yang lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, School

**Rating : **T

**Summary :** -

**Disclaimer : **Tao © SM Entertainment. Zelo © TS Entertaiment. My story and OC © verytic.

**Notes : **Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah saya post di asianfanfics dengan username **corry_ss. **Namun, saya nge-post b. inggrisnya, Jadi disini saya ngepost yang bahasa Indonesia. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa kata dalam B. Inggris.

* * *

Di dunia ini terdapat berbagai macam orang. Dari yang kaya sampai yang miskin, dari yang bodoh sampai yang pintar. Keanekaragaman itu yang membuat dunia ini beragam. Sekarang kita akan melihat sebuah cerita tentang seorang gadis yang keras kepala. Kisah dia yang akan berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Bagaimanakah anak muda yang keras kepala dan pintar ini bertemu dengan pria yang malas dan selalu horny? Akankah kata cinta muncul di antara mereka atau tidak sama sekali?

Para tokoh :

Choi Youngri (17 tahun)

- Murid paling pintar di sekolah, gila belajar, hidup di keluarga biasa, dan keras kepala.

- Tidak pernah mendapat peringkat di bawah 1 alias selalu rangking satu.

- Hanya mempunyai satu teman, yaitu Zelo. Temannya dari sejak kecil.

- Sangat membenci orang bodoh terutama gangster.

Huang Zi Tao (17 Tahun)

- Murid paling kuat di sekolah, mengerikan, pemalas, hidup di keluarga kaya, dan selalu horny.

- Peringkatnya sangat rendah, tapi dia bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia hanya malas belajar.

- Teman-temannya adalah para EXO-M. Kelompok orang tampan dan kuat.

- Menyukai cewek yang bertubuh bagus, terutama cewek dengan boobies gede.

Choi Junhong, Zelo (17 tahun)

- Murid pintar, lembut, selalu tersenyum, hidup di keluarga kaya, dan peduli terhadap Youngri.

- Peringkatnya adalah nomor 2. Ia tidak pernah ingin mengambil peringkat Youngri.

- Orang tuanya dengan orang tua Youngri sangat dekat dan bersahabat. Maka dari itu mereka berdua selalu berteman sejak kecil.

- Semua orang memanggilnya Zelo.

EXO-M

Kris (18 Tahun)

Xiumin (18 Tahun)

Luhan (17 Tahun)

Lay (17 Tahun)

Chen (17 Tahun)

* * *

Di dunia ini terdapat banyak macam orang. Setiap orang terlahir dengan pribadi hang berbeda-beda. Tak peduli siapa dan kenapa, mereka menjalani kehidupan ini. Cerita ini akan dimulai dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai ambisi besar. Keras kepala dan sangatlah pintar, tidak peduli dengan permasalahan setiap orang. Terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik, otak yang pintar, tapi dengan sifat yang sangat jelek.

Cerita ini dimulai ketika anak ini berumur 8 tahun. Telah mengetahui tentang permasalahan yang melebihi dari kemampuan anak sebayanya.

"Ibu guru!"

Youngri berlari dengan sangat cepat mengejar gurunya. Ia sangat penasaran tentang suatu hal di dunia.

"Ibu, kenapa bintang adalah matahari?" Tanya Youngri.

Ibu guru yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menoleh. Dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Tentu saja ia akan lelah melihat Youngri yang selalu bertanya tentang hal yang belum pernah ia pelajari. Ibu guru sudah lumayan capek untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya.

Youngri, anak umur 8 tahun yang berambisi besar.

Ketika dia umur 14 tahun, dia sudah ikut berbagai macam lomba. Tentu saja lomba-lomba yang berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran terutama mata pelajaran matematika. Dia sudah menjuari olimpiade matematika, baik tingkat provinsi dan nasional. Di umurnya yang segitu, dia sudah bisa mendapatkan prestasi yang sungguh melimpah.

Namun, dia tidak mempunyai teman perempuan seperti anak-anak perempuan pada umumnya. Ia hanya mempunyai satu teman yang dia akui.

"Zelo," kata Youngri.

"Selamat pagi, Youngri," kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo,berangkat," kata Youngri yang terus berjalan.

"Baiklah," kata Zelo sambil mengikuti Youngri dari belakang.

Begitulah sifat Youngri, sangat kasar dan pemaksa. Walau begitu, Zelo tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena Zelo sangat tau sifat Youngri sejak dulu. Persahabatan mereka sejak kecil, tidak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja.

Tao adalah anak orang kaya, bisa dibilang dia adalah orang paling kaya di Seoul. Walaupun dia berasal dari China, dia sudah sangat pintar berbahasa Korea dan berbagai bahasa lain. Karena dia kaya, dia bisa mempelajari semua itu. Namun, dia adalah pemalas dan selalu melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya. Bahkan ia selalu bersama dengan berbagai macam perempuan. Namun, tak ada dari perempuan itu dia suka. Dia adalah seorang playboy.

Di sekolah, dia bersama dengan para anggotanya yang sangat ditakuti. Dia adalah seorang kingka di sekolah, bersama dengan gengnya EXO-M. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan pelajaran di sekolah, walau sebenarnya dia sangat pintar. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah berniat untuk belajar dan menjadi seorang kingka. Alasan itu yang akan menjadi penghubung dirinya dan Youngri. Tao adalah seorang playboy, pemalas, dan seorang Kingka.

_Youngri dan Tao adalah dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain._

_Dua anak manusia ini yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita._

_Takdir mereka akan berubah seiiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

* * *

Chapter 1 _ Suprise

"Youngri," kata seseorang sambil berlari.

Youngri, si murid peringkat satu, selalu dikejar oleh setiap orang. Karena kalian tau, dia incar oleh hampir setiap orang untuk mengikuti klub mereka. Bahkan menjadi teman mereka, dan mengajari mereka semua. Namun, tentu saja dia akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan tegas.

"Tidak," kata Youngri sambil melihat orang tersebut.

"Tapi, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa!" kata orang itu.

"Aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu kali ini. Osis adalah hal yang paling merepotkan di dunia," kata Youngri yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tapi, Youngri!" kata orang itu sambil mengejarnya.

Orang tersebut sudah mengejar Youngri sejak dari tadi. Tentu saja dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Namun, dari tadi dia tidak menyerah. Sementara Youngri tidak peduli dan terus berjalan pergi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Youngri lagi, "Youngri,"

Kali ini Youngri tidak menolak panggilan orang tersebut, karena dia tau siapa orang tersebut. Dia langsung mengehentikan langkahnya dan melihat Zelo yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mari kita pulang," kata Zelo dengan tersenyum.

Youngri tidak membalas kata-katanya, dia hanya mengangguk. Sementara orang yang sudah dari tadi mengejarnya bingung. Keberadaannya pun akhirnya disadari oleh Zelo. Zelo berhenti dan melihat orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zelo.

"A-aku ingin Youngri mencalonkan menjadi ketua osis," kata orang itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Idemu sangat bagus. Namamu siapa?" tanya Zelo.

"Jiyoung," kata orang itu yang juga seorang perempuan.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu, Jiyoung. Jadi, jangan menyerah, ya?" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

Karena kata-kata dari Zelo, Jiyoung merasakan sebuah harapan. Tentu saja Zelo akan bersedia membantunya. Karena dia juga ingin menjadi anggota osis bersama dengan Youngri. Youngri juga berada di tempat itu, dia tidak terlalu peduli. Namun, dia juga ingin langsung pulang. Maka dari itu, Youngri melihat ke arah Zelo.

"Zelo?" kata Youngri yang terlihat kesal.

Zelo terkejut dan kemudian mengatakan, "Oh, Ayo,"

Untuk terakhir kali, Zelo menunduk kepada perempuan itu. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi bersama dengan Youngri. Semoga saja bisa membantu harapan perempuan itu, walau sepertinya akan susah.

Mereka berdua sekarang berjalan bersama. Mereka adalah tetangga sejak kecil, jadi wajar mereka berjalan bersama ke rumah. Hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak dulu. Sejak dulu mereka sudah sering, pulang bersama dari sekolah.

"Youngri," kata Zelo yang berjalan di sebelah Youngri.

"Hmm?" kata Youngri yang tidak terganggu untuk membalas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut osis juga?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak," kata Youngri dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zelo.

"Apakah aku harus memberikan 100 alasan kepada dirimu?" kata Youngri.

"Tak ada yang salah untuk menjadi osis, Youngri," kata Zelo.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau,"

Kemudian Zelo menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalau karena aku ingin bersama denganmu?"

Youngri terkejut dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa?"

"Tidak ada," kata Zelo yang melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Youngri yang penasaran langsung mengejar Zelo, "Yaaa!"

Zelo sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakannya lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ia kembali berjalan bersama Youngri dengan suasana sepi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, Zelo memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Youngri.

"Ayo kita ke rumahmu," kata Zelo dengan bersemangat.

"What?" kata Youngri dengan terkejut.

"Ayolah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tuamu," kata Zelo sambil menarik tangan Youngri.

Youngri menghela napasnya dan membiarkan dia menarik tangannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Di sana terdapat orang tua Youngri yang sudah mempersiapkan makan malam. Ia terkejut melihat kehadiran Youngri dan Zelo.

"Selamat sore, Maam," kata Zelo sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Junhong, Selamat sore," kata Ms. Choi sambil tersenyum.

"Mama masak apa?" tanya Youngri sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Makanan kesukaanmu dan Junhong," kata Ms. Choi sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Wow, Terima kasih, mom," kata Zelo dengan sangat senang.

Youngri terkejut dengan kata-kata Zelo, dia memberikan tatapan mematikan kepadanya, "What? Mom?"

Sementara Ms. Choi terlihat senang dengan kata-kata Zelo, dan langsung membalasnya, "Ah, aku mempunyai dua anak sekarang,"

"Iya, tante juga mamaku yang satu lagi," kata Zelo dengan senang.

"Ok, deh. Ayo kita makan," kata Ms. Choi sambil menawarkan Zelo untuk duduk.

"Mom.." kata Youngri terlihat kesal.

Ms. Choi tertawa melihat Youngri, kemudian menggodanya, "Oh, anakku yang satu lagi. Ayo makan,"

"Argh, whatever,"

Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing. Memulai makan malam mereka dengan makanan yang telah telah tersedia. Youngri mengambil dengan porsi yang biasa saja, sementara Zelo kelihatan bersemangat untuk makan. Sementara Ms. Choi tertawa melihat Zelo yang sangat bersemangat untuk makan. Sambil menikmati makan malam, mereka saling mengobrol.

"Tante, Youngri ingin ikut osis," kata Zelo dengan senang.

Ms. Choi membalas dengan sangat bersemangat, "Benarkah itu, Youngri?"

Youngri langsung terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata Zelo. Tentu saja ia tersedak karena hal itu. Ia kemudian mulai batuk, tapi Zelo terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iya, tante. Kita berdua akan menjadi anggota osis. Youngri menjadi ketua dan aku menjadi wakilnya," kata Zelo.

"Bagus sekali," kata Ms. Choi.

"Ohok, ohok, ohok," kata Youngri yang berusaha menghentikan batuknya.

"Maka dari itu, kami ingin dukungan dari tante," kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, tante sangat mendukung," kata Ms. Choi dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian Youngri yang sudah bisa berbicara langsung marah kepada Zelo, "Yaa! Choi Junhong! Hentikan, kata-katamu,"

Zelo mulai menggodanya, "Oh, Jadi kamu bisa berbicara sekarang, huh?"

Youngri menunjukkan wajah kesal kepada Zelo, "Yaa!"

Sementara Ms. Choi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ms. Choi juga telah selesai dengan makannya. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Tapi, tetap saja, ibu juga ingin kamu ikut osis, Youngri," kata Ms. Choi yang kemudian berjalan ke tempat cuci piring.

Youngri masih terlihat marah kepada Zelo. Dia terus melanjutkan makan tanpa mempedulikan Zelo.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak ingin masuk osis, Youngri?" kata Zelo.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku masuk osis, Zelo?" kata Youngri sambil memberikan tatapan mengerikan.

"Well, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Zelo.

"Kamu juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Youngri.

Sekarang ini mereka saling bertarung, siapa yang akan mendapatkan jawaban lebih dulu. Tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa setelah Youngri mengatakan juga tidak terganggu untuk tidak mendengar jawaban Zelo. Sementara, Zelo penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Zelo menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Haaa, Karena aku ingin kita berdua menjadi anggota osis,"

Youngri membalasnya dengan tegas, "Aku benci mengurus orang lain,"

"Maka dari itu, kamu harus belajar untuk melakukan hal itu," kata Zelo.

"Tidak mau," kata Youngri.

"Aku mohon, Youngri," kata Zelo dengan nada memelas.

"Well, karena kamu adalah teman terdekatku, aku akan memikirkannya," kata Youngri.

"Yes!" kata Zelo dengan sangat senang.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai mereka mencuci piringnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Well, aku pulang dulu, ya, Youngri" kata Zelo kemudian menunduk kepada Ms. Choi, "Aku pulang dulu, Tante,"

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Rumahmu kan disebelah saja," kata Ms. Choi.

"Iya, tante. Masih ada yang harus saya lakukan di rumah," kata Zelo.

"Oh, Baiklah. Titip salam kepada orang tuamu, jika mereka sudah pulang," kata Ms. Choi.

Zelo kemudian berjalan kedepan pintu. Youngri mengikutinya ke depan untuk memberikannya salam.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Zelo," kata Youngri.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, nanti di atas," kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

Youngri mengerti maksud Zelo dan kemudian mengatakan, "Err, Ok, sampai bertemu,"

Kemudian Zelo berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Youngri kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia melihat ibunya yang mempersiapkan teh untuk Youngri.

"Sayang sekali, dia sendirian di rumah," kata Ms. Choi.

"Apa maksud ibu?" kata Youngri sambil mengambil teh.

"Orang tuanya pergi keluar negeri, kemaren," kata Ms. Choi.

"Oh, bukannya mereka baru saja pulang?" tanya Youngri dengan bingung.

"Iya, tapi mereka pergi lagi," kata Ms. Choi.

Youngri hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan meminum tehnya.

"Sejak orang tuanya memulai bisnis baru, mereka menjadi kaya raya dan mulai sibuk. Kasihan, Junhong," kata Ms. Choi.

Setelah selesai meminum teh, Youngri berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Ibu, aku ke lantai atas dulu,"

"Ok,"

Youngri kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin mempersiapkan semua barang-barang untuk sekolahnya besok, dan tentu saja dia ingin belajar, karena itulah hal kesukaannya. Dia juga mengingat Zelo, dan berniat untuk melihat dirinya sebentar. Namun, sebelumnya dia belajar terlebih dahulu.

Kamarnya dengan kamar Zelo berseberangan, karena rumah mereka sangat dekat. Hanya dengan berteriak, Zelo dapat memanggilnya. Dan tentu saja, Youngri akan membuka jendela kamarnya. Mereka selalu melakukan hal tersebut sejak kecil.

Tiba-tiba ketika Youngri sedang belajar, dia mendengar Zelo memanggilnya dari luar. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar dan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Dia melihat Zelo yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi," kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

"Well, kamu mau apa?" kata Youngri.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu," kata Zelo.

"Apa kamu kesepian di rumahmu?" tanya Youngri dengan tiba-tiba.

Zelo terkejut dengan kata-kata Youngri, "Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena orang tuamu selalu pergi," kata Youngri.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena ada kamu dan tante," kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Youngri lega dengan kata-kata Zelo, "Itu bagus,"

"Terima kasih," kata Zelo.

"Eh, kenapa?" kata Youngri.

"Karena sudah mengawatirkanku," kata Zelo.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengawatirkanmu, sih," kata Youngri.

Zelo mengatakan sesuatu dalam hatinya, 'Tentu saja kamu mengawatirkanku, Youngri,'

Youngri merasa aneh karena Zelo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melihat dirinya. Ia melihat dengan pandangan aneh, "What?"

"Nothing, See you tomorrow, Good night" kata Zelo sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, Good night," kata Youngri.

Youngri kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya, sementara Zelo masih setia melihat kamar Youngri.

Keesokan harinya.

Mereka berdua menjalani sekolah seperti biasa. Belajar, mengerjakan soal, ke kantin, dan saling bertemu satu sama lain. Namun, kali ini ada hal yang berbeda yang akan terjadi.

[_Pengumuman, kepada Choi Youngri, tolong ke ruang guru sekarang_]

Youngri yang berada di kantin mendengar pengumuman itu dan terkejut. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Zelo juga bersama dengan dia saat itu. Mereka berdua bingung dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Youngri?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak tau, tapi aku harus pergi ke ruang guru sekarang," kata Youngri.

"Ingin kutemani?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sendiri," kata Youngri.

"Well, see you," kata Zelo.

Youngri kemudian pergi ke ruang guru, sementara Zelo masih menikmati makanannya. Dengan tidak merasakan perasaan buruk, Youngri pergi. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah dipanggil karena hal buruk, karena Youngri adalah murid yang teladan.

Sesampainya di sana, dia masuk dengan perlahan-lahan, melihat banyak sekali guru. Tentu saja, para guru itu senang melihat murid nomor satu mereka datang. Youngri menunduk sedikit ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, pak, apa bapak memanggil saya?" kata Youngri kepada salah satu orang guru.

"Oh, bukan. Mr. Daesung yang mencarimu," kata guru itu.

"Oh, terima kasih, pak," kata Youngri yang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk Mr. Daesung.

Dari kejahuaan, dia dapat melihat Mr. Daesung dengan seorang murid. Murid itu yang tidak lain adalah sang Kingka, Tao. Sesaat, dia terkejut melihat keberadaan cowok itu. Namun, dia tidak merasa aneh, karena dia yakin cowok itu sedang mencari masalah lagi.

Tentu saja, Youngri tidak terlalu suka melihat Tao. Terutama Tao adalah seorang kingka dengan peringkat bawah. Kingka yang juga suka membawa masalah kepada sekolah ini. Dia sangat membenci orang seperti dia.

Youngri kemudian semakin mendekat ke tempat Mr. Daesung, "Permisi, apa bapak mencari saya?"

Mr. Daesung langsung menyambut Youngri dengan sangat senang, "Oh, Youngri, selamat datang. Murid rangking satu kami,"

Youngri hanya mengangguk melihat Mr. Daesung. Sementara dia dapat melihat Tao dengan wajah paling sinis yang dia miliki.

"Cepatlah, pak. Jangan basa-basi terus," kata Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Ck, baiklah, Youngri kamu berada di sini karena sesuatu yang penting," kata Mr. Daesung.

"Apa itu pak?" tanya Youngri.

"Bapak ingin kamu membantu, Tao dalam belajarnya," kata Mr. Daesung.

Dengan serentak Tao dan Youngri membalas Mr. Daesung dengan suara yang nyaring, "Apa?!"

Ruang guru dipenuhi oleh teriakan mereka yang sangat keras.


End file.
